Halloween VI: Jamie's Protector
by rhunter42dragon
Summary: For everyone who watched Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers and couldn't stand what happened to poor little Jamie.
1. Chapter 1: The Brave Fool

For everyone who watched Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers and couldn't stand what happened to poor little Jamie.

**Halloween VI**

**Jamie's Protector**

Ever since watching Halloween 4 & 5, I've wanted to know what happened to poor little Jamie Lloyd. I finally got my answer last year, when I watched Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers for the first time. However, the answer I got was not one that I was willing to accept. That was the day I decided to write this story. As far as I'm concerned, Halloween 6 NEVER HAPPENED! This is what really happened.

This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween, although considering what happened in The Curse of Michael Myers, maybe I should.

Chapter 1: The Brave Fool

'**What Was I Thinking!?'**

That was the question Ryan kept asking himself as he ran through the streets of Haddonfield. 'Michael Myers is roaming the streets killing people, but instead staying home and locking my doors, **I'm actually out here looking for him!** What am I supposed to do if I find him?' When Ryan had learned that Myers had come back once again, he had immediately sprung into action. Without stopping to think about the sheer idiocy of his actions, he grabbed the katana sword from his wall and ran out into the night. Though the katana sword was the deadliest weapon he owned, Ryan was certainly no swordsman. 'What am I, Samurai Jack? I don't even know how to use this thing! There's a deranged serial killer on the loose, and I'm having delusions of grandeur!' For probably the hundredth time that night, Ryan wondered what had possessed him to get involved in this nightmare.

'The conversation I had with Rachel probably had something to do with it.'

_--flashback--_

_Ryan walked nervously up to Rachel's front door and tentatively rang the bell. He and Rachel had known each other for years, and he had always had a bit of a crush on her. When the door opened a moment later, Ryan felt his breath catch in his throat. Rachel stood in the doorway wearing only a white sweater, apparently she had been in the middle of getting dressed. "Um h-hi Rachel," he stammered, desperately trying to keep his eyes on her face. "I was wondering, if you didn't have any plans tonight, if you would like to go with me to the party at the Tower Farm?" "I don't really know what I'm doing to night." Rachel answered with a sigh, "I had promised to meet my parents out in the country, but I'm worried about Jamie. I'm thinking about staying, but I don't feel right about blowing off my parents just so I can go to a party." Seeing Rachel so worried about her sister made Ryan forget about his nervousness. "Don't worry about Jamie," he said reassuringly, "she will be just fine." "I'm not so sure," Rachel sighed, "this is a rough day for Jamie. I should be there for her." "Listen," Ryan offered with a smile, "What do you say we talk about this over lunch. My treat." "Alright," Rachel answered, "just give me a moment to get dressed." "Oh, r-right," Ryan mumbled, looking away with a slight blush. Rachel smiled at his reaction, and headed upstairs._

_--end flashback--_

While Ryan was waiting outside, he had kept getting the feeling he was being watched. At the time he dismissed it as the work of his overactive imagination, but now… he was just glad that Rachel eventually decided to go meet her parents. Of course, she wouldn't have left if he hadn't assured her that Jamie would be fine. Ryan's thoughts were cut short as a police car pulled up beside him. "Hey! You there!" The officer shouted, "Go home! You shouldn't be wandering around at this hour!" Ryan shook his head, "I'm looking for someone." "Who're you looking for?" The officer questioned. Ryan stopped walking, "Jamie Lloyd." "She's at the police station, we just arrested her uncle." For a moment, Ryan just stared at the officer in disbelief. Then he turned and bolted in the direction of the police station.

* * *

The man in black escorted Michael to the van waiting behind the police station. After locking him safely in the back, he approached the two men seated in the front of van. "Bring him back to the sanitarium," he ordered, handing his machine gun the man in the passenger seat and drawing a pistol from his belt." I'll find the girl, and bring her in myself."

* * *

The moment Ryan set foot in the police station, he knew something wasn't right. There was always supposed to be someone on duty, but now… the place seemed deserted. Unsheathing his katana, he cautiously crept forward. As he entered the corridor, he gasped in horror at the sight of the first dead police officer. 'I knew something was wrong,' he thought as he continued forward. 'Did Michael do all this?' Somehow that didn't seem right. The whole scene seemed too… clean. As he turned the corner and saw more bodies, he found himself thinking that this seemed almost professional. A soft noise began to register. Straining his ears he could just make out what sounded like a little girl crying. "Jamie." he muttered softly as he rushed forward. Turning one last corner, Ryan came to a sudden stop as his eyes took in the sight before him. Four more dead officers, a prison cell blown wide open, and in the middle of the scene… "Jamie!" The crying girl turned at the sound of his voice, and Ryan rushed forward to check on her. "What happened here?" "He's gone," Jamie sobbed. "He got away again." Ryan glanced down at one of the bodies. "Damn! Meeker," he breathed. "He was a good man. Good cop, unlike most of the idiots in this town. Exactly the kind of person you would want to be sheriff of a town Michael Myers was going to visit." He leaned closer to look at the body. "Hold on a second! This is a bullet wound. Since when does Myers use a gun?" "Look out!" Jamie screamed suddenly. Ryan tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough, as a bullet pierced his chest. Jamie started to back away as the man in black walked toward her. "Come along now Jamie." He smiled sweetly. "It's time to take you to your new home." "I think she'd rather stay here," whispered a voice behind him. The man in black whirled around just as the katana sliced through his neck.

* * *

'_They don't have her.'_ Somehow Michael knew that Jamie had escaped. He walked toward the front of the van. A moment later, his fists burst through the glass separating him from the driver. He wrapped his chain around the man's neck.

* * *

Ryan winced in pain as he gazed down at the decapitated body. 'I'm no doctor, but that bullet couldn't have missed my heart by very much.' Kneeling down in front of Jamie, Ryan put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I think this madness has gone on just about long enough. Michael Myers has killed so many people in this town. So many of your friends and several of mine. We both know, as long as he is alive, he's going to keep coming for you. He'll be back, but not for another year. That gives us time. Next Halloween, when your uncle comes for you, we're going to be ready for him."

* * *

As Michael walked away from the burning van, one thought consumed his mind. _'Next year.'_

* * *

"One more year Jamie."

'_One more year.'_

"Next year I promise we will put an end to this nightmare."

'_Next year I will finish this.'_

"Next year it will all be over."

'_Next year.'_

"Next year."

'_Next year I will kill her!'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Halloween VI**

**Jamie's Protector**

A/N: Yeah, I'm still alive. I was originally my intention to have this entire story finished on Halloween of this year. I'm planning on this story being about six chapters, and this is only chapter two. Something tells me I'm not going to make it. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it on Halloween of next year (I really want to post the last chapter on Halloween) I would start apologizing to my fans for taking so long to write something… except it seems like I don't have many fans. ONLY ONE FREAKING REVIEW! I know Halloween stories don't usually get many reviews, but this is a tad disappointing. Oh well, I started this story for Jamie, and it is nice to know that at least SOMEONE likes my work. So I'll just send a big THANK YOU to MissPumkinHead, and get on with the story that was SUPPOSED to be almost done by now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween… yet! But I'm working on it.

Chapter 2: The Promise

'He's here'

Jamie knew she wasn't alone. Her eyes scanned the darkness around her, but she couldn't see anything. Somewhere among the bales of hay and assorted farming equipment, Michael Myers was lurking. Slowly, she crept toward the exit. She hadn't made it more than ten feet when he struck. Appearing suddenly out of the gloom, the boogieman of Haddonfield caught his niece by the throat and lifted her into the air. Jamie tried desperately to pry his hand from her throat, but she was no match for his strength. Carrying Jamie to a corn thresher, Michael viciously threw his niece onto the exposed blades. Her small body impaled on the threshing machine, Jamie could only watch helplessly as Michael reached for the lever. Jamie screamed in agony as the machine started up. Suddenly, the darkness was replaced by blinding light.

* * *

Jamie Lloyd woke up screaming.

"Hey, it's all right. It was just a bad dream." Ryan assured Jamie as he put his arms around her comfortingly. He had figured that she would probably have nightmares, so after putting her to bed he had set up a chair in the doorway. When her screaming woke him up, he had immediately turned on the light and rushed to her side. It took several minutes for Jamie to stop crying, once she had finally calmed down she noticed the chair.

"Have you been there the whole time?" she asked, looking at Ryan with wide eyes.

Ryan looked down at his watch, "Impressive. It's almost 4:00, I expected you to wake up screaming by 1:30." He grinned and playfully mussed up Jamie's hair. "It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you wouldn't be sleeping very well tonight. After what you went through last night, I'd be worried if you DIDN'T have nightmares."

Jamie just stared at him for a moment. "Why are you doing all of this for me? You barely even know me."

Ryan shrugged, "For three reasons. First, because I really like your sister." His eyes hardened, "second, because I really DON'T like your uncle. But most of all, I'm helping you because you don't deserve this. After what happened last year, many people decided that you were evil. I guess I can understand why they would think that, but they're dead wrong." He looked straight into Jamie's eyes, "I have no idea how Myers was able to make you do what you did, but I do know you well enough to know that you are the most pure-hearted and innocent person I've ever met. What your uncle has done to you is unforgivable, and I am not going to allow it to continue." Ryan got up and walked back to the chair. "Now I think you'd better go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything." With that, he switched off the light.

The rising sun brought forth a beautiful autumn morning. Between the crystal clear sky and the breathtaking colors of autumn, one would never have believed the horrors that the town on Haddonfield had experienced only a few hours earlier. Jamie knew better. For her the nightmare of Halloween, the living Hell that her uncle had set loose on this town, couldn't get any more real.

"Well," Ryan began, setting a plate of waffles in front of her. "I have some bad news and some good news. The good news is that Billy is going to be just fine." Jamie breathed a sigh of relief at this, but didn't smile. "Unfortunately," Ryan continued hesitantly, "Michael killed six people at the Clinic trying to get to Billy. Nurse Patsey and Dr. Hart were two of the people he killed. Also, I called the hospital and they told me that Tina didn't make it." Even though Ryan's news was hardly a surprise, Jamie started sobbing. Ryan sighed, "You believe in God, right Jamie?" Again, Jamie nodded, "Well Tina practically threw herself on the blade of Michael's knife to protect you. She sacrificed her life to save yours, and Nurse Patsey and Dr. Hart died trying to protect Billy. I'm pretty sure that puts them all in heaven." Jamie's mood didn't change, so Ryan tried again. "I know Tina wouldn't want to see you like this. To her, life was just one big party. She wouldn't want you to be sad." "No she wouldn't," Jamie muttered as she started eating.

* * *

Rachel Carruthers walked silently to her house. Her vacation had been cut short by a phone call from Haddonfield that Michel Myers had returned, and that Jamie was missing. Not even bothering to stop at the house, Jamie's foster family had rushed straight to the Haddonfield police station. Upon arriving, they had learned two things. The first was that there weren't many police left in Haddonfield. The second was that nobody had any idea what happened. Michael had been arrested and Jamie had been safe. When the few officers who hadn't been at the station at the time arrived, Michael and Jamie were gone, and everyone else was dead. None of them had any answers for the Carruthers'. Upon reaching the front door Rachel was surprised to see a note taped to it.

Rachel I need to talk to you immediately. Please come see me as soon as you find this note, It's very important.

_-Ryan

* * *

_

"I know this is difficult Jamie, but you have to try to cheer up." All day long, Ryan had been trying unsuccessfully to coax Jamie out of her depression. "If you don't stop moping and start smiling, I'm going to take matters into my own hands and **MAKE** you smile!" When Jamie didn't respond, Ryan pulled her toward him and started tickling her. "I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen." Ryan teased as Jamie giggled uncontrollably. After a moment, he stopped tickling and let Jamie catch her breath. "Seriously Jamie, what's the point of surviving this, if you let it ruin your life." Before Jamie could answer, there was a knock at the door. Looking out the window, Ryan saw Rachel standing at the front door. Ryan grinned, "Hey Jamie, come here a minute."

A moment later, Ryan opened the door and let Rachel in. "What was so important that I had to come here in person?" Rachel asked impatiently. She was worried sick about Jamie, and a small part of her couldn't help but blame Ryan for convincing her to leave Jamie alone on Halloween.

Ryan sighed, "I know you've got a lot to deal with right now, so I'll make this quick. When I found out about Myers last night, I made the rather foolish decision to go out looking for him." Rachel's eyes widened at this, "Yeah, I know, dumb move. I guess I was pretty lucky that I didn't find him." Ryan shook his head as he walked over to the closet. "I did find something else though," he continued as he reached for the doorknob. "I think it may be yours. Tell me…" He opened the closet door to reveal a smiling Jamie, "Does this belong to you?"

For a moment, Rachel just stared in shock at her little sister, before swooping down on the girl and wrapping her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Easy there Rachel, she does need to breathe." Ryan said with a smirk. This was easily the biggest smile he'd seen on Jamie's face since he'd found her in the police station.

Rachel looked up at Ryan accusingly, "Has she been here the whole time? Why didn't you tell us right away?"

"I wanted to keep this quiet," Ryan explained, "I did bring her here without permission from anyone other than herself. She's only nine, so technically that's kidnapping. We've got a lot of planning to do, and I didn't want the police getting involved."

"What planning?" Rachel asked.

"Michael's still out there," Ryan answered, "We both know he's going to come back, and when he does I'm going to be ready. The next time Michael tries to kill Jamie, I'm going to kill him."

"Are you crazy?" Rachel demanded. "You can't go up against Michael Myers. And I'm not going to let you use my sister as bait."

"Jamie is already bait," Ryan answered, "whether we use her or not. Though I'm not going to use her the way Doc Loomis did." Seeing the confusion in Rachel's face, Ryan picked up Jamie and held her in front of him. "You want her?" he yelled, imitating Doctor Loomis' voice. "Here she is. She's yours! Come and get her." Ryan put Jamie back down, "and he didn't even have the decency to tell her what he was doing. Jamie thought he was actually going to let Michael have her. He scared the poor girl half to death."

Rachel couldn't believe what she had just heard, "Did he really do that Jamie?" Jamie looked down and slowly nodded her head.

"All I'm going to do is take her trick-or-treating." Ryan continued.

Rachel immediately turned her attention back to Ryan. "You can't take Jamie out on Halloween!" she protested.

"So what should we do instead?" Ryan snapped. "Lock her in a house, and try to keep Michael out? That strategy has worked beautifully these last two years. You can lock all the doors, board up the windows, HE WILL STILL GET IN! The safest place for Jamie to be is out in the open, where she can see him coming."

"We'll take her somewhere." Rachel argued. "Outside of Haddonfield, somewhere he can't-"

"HE WILL FIND HER! Jamie cannot hide from her uncle, and she can't spend the rest of her life running. We need to end this."

"And exactly what makes you think you can do it?" Rachel demanded

"Did you hear about the unknown guy they found decapitated in the police station?" Ryan asked. When Rachel shook her head he continued. "He's the reason we're in this mess now. He's the one who killed everyone at the police station. He's the one who freed Michael."

Ryan then lifted his shirt and peeled back the bandage on his chest. Rachel gasped at the site of the fresh bullet hole. "He's also the one who shot me," Ryan continued. "I still haven't had a chance to go to the hospital and get it checked out. And after all that, he tried to kidnap Jamie. As for how he lost his head," Ryan smirked, "I'm the one who did that. Next year, I'll do the same thing to Michael. Even he can't survive that."

Rachel just stared at Ryan, her expression indecipherable. "Rachel, I know I can do this. I took that guy's head off with a cheap, imitation katana and absolutely no training or experience." Ryan insisted. "Next time I'll be using the real thing, and I have a whole year to practice. Just let me handle it."

Rachel looked down at Jamie for a moment, before finally speaking. "If anything happens to Jamie, I swear I will never forgive you." She said at last.

"That won't matter much," Ryan replied calmly, "because if anything happens to Jamie I will already be dead. As long as there is breath in my body, Michael will not lay a hand on her. That is a promise! Michael Myers will get to Jamie only by stepping over my dead body!"

Rachel just looked at him, "that's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Chapter 3: The Call of Thorn

**Halloween VI**

**Jamie's Protector**

A/N: I really wasn't planning on doing only one chapter a year. Once again, I just kept procrastinating. And then October rolled around and I went "Holy $#&! I better get something written before Halloween!" I'll try not to let this happen again.

For anyone who's wondering why Rachel survived, despite coming across as a mindless killing machine, Michael is actually quite clever. In Halloween 5 everyone (except Dr. Loomis and Jamie) thought he was dead. That gave him an important advantage, one that he probably would have blown if he had killed Rachel with someone waiting outside for her. Then she went to see her parents, so he didn't get another chance to kill her. Also, the producer of Halloween 5, Moustapha Akkad, has said that one of his biggest regrets about Halloween 5 was killing off Rachel Carruthers. In retrospect, he wishes he'd kept her alive. Well Moustapha, your wish is my command!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Call of Thorn

In a secret room hidden deep in the bowels of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, dozens of dark figures dressed in black robes were gathered before a large altar. Only candles lit the room, and the walls were inscribed with runes and satanic symbols. The men had spent over fifteen hours reciting a bizarre chant, an ancient incantation to call forth The Shape. The death of Terence Wynn had left the Cult of Thorn stunned and leaderless, but they had quickly chosen a replacement and forged ahead. Now they were once again ready to proceed with Dr. Wynn's plan. The men heard the creaking of the door. Moments later a silent figure stepped out of the shadows. From behind a ghoulish white mask, a pair of soulless eyes stared ominously at the cult members. Michael Myers had answered their call.

* * *

"That's enough Loomis! I'm in no mood to listen to your 'he can't killed, he can't be stopped' crap!" snapped Ryan. Ryan paced back and forth in his living room. Loomis's paranoid rants were growing old, and Ryan had good reason to be irritable. As he was on his way out of the hospital after being treated for his bullet wound, he had been confronted by several police officers and promptly placed under arrest on charges of kidnapping, murder, and fleeing the scene of a crime. Ryan had spent two weeks in jail before the D.A. decided not to prosecute him on the grounds that no jury on earth would convict him. Ryan suspected that the real reason that the Haddonfield police had been arrested was because he'd embarrassed them by leaving them out of the loop regarding Jamie.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" Loomis insisted, "Michael Myers is far beyond your limits."

"You have no idea what my limits are!" Ryan shot back angrily, "He's made it perfectly clear that he's beyond _**your**_ limits, but _**mine**_ are untested. And I'm not sure Jamie could survive another one of your failures!" Before Loomis could respond, there was a knock on the door. Ryan stomped off to answer it, returning moments later with Rachel and Jamie in tow.

"Good afternoon," Dr. Loomis stood up to greet them, "how are y-" his welcome was interrupted by the sharp smack of Rachel's hand across his face.

"That's for using my little sister as bait," she hissed angrily.

Dr. Loomis was taken aback by her vehemence, "I had no choice," he offered, "there was no other way!"

"I actually agree with that," Ryan spoke up unexpectedly. Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but Ryan continued before she could speak, "but you didn't have to do it like that. You could have found a way to use Jamie that didn't involve scaring her half to death. The poor girl's been traumatized enough."

"There wasn't time to coddle her!" Loomis insisted, "We didn't have a moment to lose!"

"And how much time would it have taken to come up with a more sensitive way of handling it?" Ryan asked mockingly, "I came up with one in less than five minutes." Ryan sat down next to Jamie, and put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Jamie hadn't been taking the argument very well. She was sitting at the end of the sofa, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Seeing Ryan's obvious concern for her little sister brought a small smile to Rachel's face.

"This little plan of yours is not going to work," Loomis persisted, "you won't be able to kill Michael! You'll only end up getting Jamie killed!"

"'My little plan' is more well thought out than you realize," Ryan countered, "You've spent years focusing on Michael's rage, his evil, and his overall psychological state. I have spent years studying how he operates. To my knowledge, no one has ever seen Michael run. Maybe he has a problem with his legs. Whatever the reason, he always moves slowly. He also refuses to use any projectile weapons. As a result he has only three ways of catching his victims. Number one," Ryan began counting on his fingers, "he can sneak up on them. Despite his size, Michael is very adept at hiding and moving stealthily. Number two, he can corner them. By repeatedly putting Jamie in a house, with four walls and a ceiling, you and the police have made this second approach very effective for him. Number three, he can run them down in a car. This third approach could potentially be a problem, Jamie and I will have to be very careful about cars. Other than that, Michael won't be able to get Jamie as long as we stay out in the open and pay attention to our surroundings."

Dr Loomis shook his head, "you're making this out to be a lot easier than it is."

"No Loomis," Ryan countered, "I'm making it out to be simple. I know perfectly well that it isn't going to be easy. You want easy? You had a gun, and Michael was caught in a net. You could have killed him. That would have been easy. Instead you decide to tranquilize him, he escaped, and here we are. Why didn't you just shoot the big S.O.B.?" Loomis started to answer, but Ryan interrupted him. "Oh that's right, he won't die. Give it a rest Loomis! Next Halloween, I'm going to cut the bastard's head off. That will kill him."

"And you're sure you can do that?" Rachel questioned uncertainly.

Ryan nodded, "like I told you before, when I took off Dr. Wynn's head I was using a cheap, imitation katana and I had no training or experience. Next time I'll have a much better sword and a whole year of intense training." He turned back to Dr. Loomis, "speaking of the headless quack, what the hell was Dr. Wynn up to?"

Dr. Loomis sighed, "I have no idea. I can't tell you how shocked I was when I found out that he was the one who broke Michael out."

"Well you need to find out for me," Ryan said definitively. "I'm going to have my hands full with Michael, I can't handle any more surprises."

"Do you need any help from me?" asked Rachel.

"I need two things from you," Ryan answered. "First, I need you to help Jamie with her assignment."

"My assignment?" Jamie questioned

"Yes Jamie," Ryan replied, "I have a very important job for you. I need you… to smile!" Ryan briefly tickled Jamie as he said this. After Jamie stopped giggling he continued, "I know that won't be easy after everything you've been through. What you've endured these past two years most people couldn't even imagine. But I've already told you, what's the point of surviving this if you let it ruin your life."

"He right Jamie," Rachel said with a smile. She liked that Ryan cared about Jamie's happiness. "I'll do my best to help." She turned back to Ryan, "what was the other thing you needed from me?"

"Something else that's very important," Ryan said gravely, "I need you to go out on a date with me."

Jamie and Rachel just laughed.

* * *

One of the black-robed figures stepped forward, "welcome home Michael." The man reached out to place his hand on Michael's shoulder, "Come with me and-" he was promptly cut off by Michael's hand around his throat. The other cult members barely had time to react before the man's windpipe was crushed in Michael's iron grip. Others moved to try and restrain him, but Michael would not be stopped. He ripped out the throats of two more cultists and backhanded another, sending him flying across the room. Dr. Wynn had been Michael's protector for years, and he did not even trust him completely. He had no intention of putting his trust in these fools. As far as Michael was concerned, they were nothing but potential obstacles. And anyone who was familiar with Michael's track record knew that those who interfered in his affairs had very short life expectancies. He quickly snapped the neck of another man, and crushed the skull of another. Already, eighteen members of the Thorn lay dead on the floor. Many frightened men were running for the door, but Michael knew they wouldn't escape. Before proceeding into the room, Michael had locked the door with a heavy chain and padlock. Hearing the terrified men pounding on the door in desperation, Michael would have smiled… but he had long since forgotten how.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret of The Thorn

**Halloween VI**

**Jamie's Protector**

A/N: sigh Yeah, I did it again. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween. If I did, it would probably take like five years to make one movie!

Chapter 4: The Secret of The Thorn

Ryan stood in his kitchen, examining the item that just arrived in the mail. He had returned from a date with Rachel to find a large package on his doorstep. The box bore the name C.A.S. Hanwei. As he was inspecting it, there came a knock at the door. Placing the object back in the box, he went to answer the door. Standing on his porch, Ryan was somewhat surprised to see Dr. Loomis standing beside a man he did not know. "May we come in?" Loomis asked. Ryan simply nodded and stepped aside to allow the two men to enter. He couldn't help but notice an especially grim look on the doctor's face as he stepped through the door. When the second man passed by, Ryan felt his blood run cold. He had been looking the man over curiously, when he spotted a very distinctive tattoo on his right hand. "Alright Loomis, start talking!" Ryan snapped as he walked into the kitchen behind the two men. "Who is this guy, and why does he have that mark on his hand? Dr. Wynn had the same mark, and from what I've heard, so does Michael! How's this guy involved?" Instead of answering, Dr. Loomis merely looked at the other man and nodded his head. Ryan turned toward his unknown guest as the man began to speak. "My name is Damian Crowley," the man began, "I am part of an ancient cult, known as the Cult of Thorn. Dr. Wynn was our leader. For years we watched over Michael Myers. However, after the death of Dr. Wynn, Michael turned on us. He slaughtered the entire cult. I was the only one to escape the massacre."

"Then I guess it's up to me to finish the job." Ryan said angrily, walking over to the kitchen table. "Your timing is perfect," he continued. Reaching into the box he had brought in earlier, Ryan unsheathed a wicked-looking, strait-bladed ninja sword. "I need to test out this new blade." Crowley stumbled backward in fear as Dr. Loomis moved to restrain Ryan. "That's quite enough!" he shouted as he held back Jamie's self-appointed guardian. "This man has valuable information for us!" For a moment, Ryan glared at the cowering cultist. Then, with an irritated growl, he stepped back and sheathed his sword. "Just so you know, the last time I met a member of your little cult, I cut his head off. You better have something useful!" Picking up the phone, Ryan dialed Rachel's number. "Hey Rachel, something's come up. You better come on over here, and bring Jamie with you."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan, Rachel, and Jamie were seated in Ryan's living room. Both Ryan and Rachel were glaring daggers at Crowley as he began to speak. "The origin of the Thorn goes back to the ancient druids. It represents an ancient demon that spread sickness and famine, brought death to hundreds of thousands of people. In ancient times the curse was created to prevent mass death among the tribes. Each generation, one child from each tribe was chosen to bear the curse. The curse would take hold of the child, and require them to sacrifice their entire family on the night of Samhain. Our cult has worshipped the power of the Thorn for countless generations."

"So that's why Michael murdered all those people?" Ryan snapped, "because you freaks put a curse on him? And you're telling me this was supposed to _**prevent**_ mass death? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Rachel was horrified, "how could you monsters do something like that?" she exclaimed, putting her arms around Jamie protectively. "To protect the community from disaster, human sacrifices were required." Damian replied in a tone of voice that sounded like he was lecturing a group of especially thickheaded children. "A few families had to die so that the rest could live."

"What about Jamie?" Ryan growled, "did you scumbags put the curse on her too? That's why she stabbed her mom last year, isn't it?" "We did not place the curse on the girl," Crowley answered, "The Thorn has a life of its own. Its dark power spread from Michael to her." He leered at Jamie with an evil grin, "that was why we wanted her. We were trying to harness the power of the Thorn. We've been experimenting with it for years. With both Michael and his niece in our possession, we-" Crowley stopped mid sentence as Ryan rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword.

"First of all, I'm not interested in what kind of sick experiments you were planning to conduct on Jamie. Second of all, if you look at her like that again, I'm going to cut out your eyes and show them to you. Now how do you remove the curse?" Ryan's question brought a smug look to Damian's face. "Do not be absurd! The curse of Thorn cannot be stopped. Michael's soul has long since been consumed by its evil. He will return to this place to finish his work, and you are powerless to stand in his way!" The smug look quickly left his face as Ryan thrust the tip of his sword into his chin.

"That's where you're wrong pal! I am GOING to stand in his way, and he WILL NOT lay a hand on Jamie! I'll remove his curse when I remove his head. My only concern is making sure the curse doesn't take hold of Jamie again. And unless you want me to use you for sword practice, you're going to tell me how to break this curse!" Damian backed away from Ryan, looking almost nauseous with fear. "I'm telling you there's nothing you can do!" he insisted desperately "The Thorn will always find a new Shape! And there is no way to remove its evil influence. No dark magic in the world is powerful enough to break this curse!" Ryan had been moments away from cutting the Thorn worshipper down, when the last statement made him pause in thought. After a moment, a sly grin formed on his face. "Well of course not," he agreed with a smirk. "I shouldn't have expected you to know how to remove the curse." Sheathing his sword, Ryan smiled brightly at the confused cultist. "You've actually been surprisingly helpful." Then his eyes turned hard, "Now get out!" "B-but what about Michael?" Damian stammered, "He's going to come after me."

"That's not my problem," Ryan countered, "and you have only yourself to blame for your current situation. If I ever see you again you'll wish you'd never escaped from Michael in the first place." Ryan turned toward Rachel and Jamie, "Have a nice day," he called over his shoulder, "I'll be sure to look for your name in the obituaries." When Damian didn't move, Ryan put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "If I turn around and you're still here, that would count as me seeing you again." At this, Damian wasted no time in seeing himself out. "Well," Ryan began, sitting next to Rachel and Jamie, "this explains a great deal. Why Michael wants to kill everyone who's related to him. Why he only comes after them on Halloween, even though he's apparently willing to kill other people any day of the year."

"Why he can't be stopped," Dr. Loomis interjected grimly, drawing everyone's attention. "This proves what I've been saying all along. Michael Myers is no longer human." Jamie shivered, and Rachel's eyes widened in horror, but Ryan just shrugged. "To some extent," he admitted. "He has demonstrated an annoying knack for coming back when you think he's finished. In particular, waking up from a ten-year coma without suffering any permanent damage to his body was very impressive. I'll give the devil his due, Michael Myers is harder to kill than a cockroach on steroids." Ryan put his hand on Jamie's shoulder reassuringly, "But in the end," he insisted, "he's still only flesh and blood. He still has limitations, and having his head chopped off is a limit even he can't get past." Looking up at Rachel, Ryan continued. "I already promised you both that Michel wouldn't lay a finger on Jamie. I WILL keep that promise!" He looked back down at Jamie, "So don't worry, everything's going to be just fine."

Rachel started to smile at Ryan, until she heard Jamie crying softly. "No it won't," she sobbed miserably. "You can't help me, no one can. I'm cursed, I'll just end up hurting someone again." As Jamie started crying harder, Ryan put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "So we remove the curse," he offered confidently. Jamie shook her head, "that man said-" "All he said," Ryan interrupted, "was that no _**dark**_ magic could break the curse. Dark magic is all he knows. So we need to find some _**light**_ magic that will work." He gestured toward Dr. Loomis and Rachel, "that's where you two come in. I need both of you researching light magic. Celtic magic, Wiccan magic, gypsy magic, Japanese Shinto magic, whatever you can find."

"Of course," Rachel nodded, "anything." Loomis's only reply was a grunt and a nod. "Maybe I'll get Tommy to help," Ryan added "Tommy?" Rachel questioned. "Tommy Doyle? Why would he help us?" Ryan looked at her like she had forty-two heads. "You're kidding, right?" he asked incredulously. "Tommy Doyle's been obsessed with Michael Myers for years. And since Brady was killed last year, he's been like a man possessed. It's gotten to the point where Michael is practically all he talks about! Aside from Jamie and the Doc, Tommy was the only person in Haddonfield who didn't believe Michael was dead."

"We'd better get to work right away," Dr. Loomis stated, noting Jamie's suddenly vacant expression. "Jamie!" Rachel gasped. "What's wrong?…Is he here?" Jamie nodded mutely. "But he's not after any of us, is he?" Ryan interjected knowingly. Jamie shook her head silently. When neither Ryan nor Dr. Loomis moved, Rachel spoke up. "Aren't we going to do anything?" Dr. Loomis just shook his head. "Nope," Ryan added glibly. "As much as I'd like to take Michael out of the picture here and now, we don't dare kill him until we've found a cure for Jamie. Besides, I've got a lot of training to do before I'm ready to face Michael." Ryan smiled wickedly, "I guess our friend Damian will just have to fend for himself."

* * *

Damian Crowley walked down the road, trying to think of a place he could go where he would be safe from Michael Myers. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes widened in terror. Slowly walking towards him was a tall man in a mechanic's jumpsuit. The man wore no mask, but his height and build seemed about right. Damian ran for his life as the man continued to follow him. Hearing a car approaching from behind, Damian stepped into the road and desperately tried to flag the car down. The car came to a stop and he quickly hopped into the passenger's seat. "Just drive," he hissed urgently as he looked over his shoulder at the approaching man. The driver complied, and Damian watched in relief as the man fell further and further behind. Finally, he turned to look at the man next to him. "Thank you very much," he offered gratefully. "I don't really care where I'm going, just take me as far as you're willing." The man offered no response, and after a few moments Damian grew uneasy. "Where are you headed?" he questioned nervously. The man still didn't answer, just stared blankly ahead. Damian felt his blood run cold as the car continued to race down the deserted road. He glanced down at the driver's hands. The man was wearing gloves, but Damian had no doubt what they looked like. Desperately, he threw open the door and tried to jump out of the speeding car. Michael caught hold of his arm in an iron grip and pulled the car to a stop. Damian Crowley's screams rang throughout the countryside, but there was no one around to hear them.

A/N: Please review. Also, if anyone out there knows anything about runes, perhaps you can help me. I need a rune to counter the Thorn. I've done a little bit of research and I think I have one that will work, but my knowledge of runes is severely limited. So if anyone has any advice on what I can use as the "rune of light" to protect Jamie, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5: Season of The White Witch

**Halloween VI**

**Jamie's Protector**

A/N: Yeah, I know. This is getting ridiculous. As frustrated as I am with my own constant procrastination, I am somewhat proud that managed to get this posted on Halloween night, even in the face of a hurricane and a prolonged power outage. There are only two chapters left after this, and I decided a long time ago that the final chapter would be posted around Halloween. This means that the next chapter will be officially my last chance to post more than one chapter in a year.

This chapter is technically a crossover, as one of the characters in it is from another book, movie, or TV show. See if you can identify who it is.

Disclaimer

Rhunter42dragon: I DO own Halloween!

Rhunter42dragon's lawyer: No he doesn't.

Rhunter42dragon: (putting hands over ears) I can't hear you la la la!

Chapter 5: Season of The White Witch

Slowly, Ryan drew his sword. He was surrounded by seven training dummies, all approximately the same height as Michael Myers. Six of the mannequins were headless, each having an upside-down soda bottle full of red liquid sticking out of the neck. The seventh wore a copy of Michael's mask. Carefully withdrawing a black-painted egg from a small pouch on his belt, Ryan quickly crushed it in his hand, tossing a handful of powder into the eyes of the masked figure in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he plunged his sword into the left side of the mannequin's chest and whirled around to slice through the bottle on the dummy behind him. Stepping through the motion, he turned and stabbed backwards, piercing the "heart" of the now headless figure. Each stab and slash produced a spray of red liquid. Turning to the side, he plunged his blade through another "heart," before withdrawing his blade and delivering a spinning slash through another soda bottle. Two more whirling slashes in rapid succession resulted in two more decapitated mannequins. Turning around, he thrust his blade through "heart" of the forth dummy, followed by another spinning slash/backwards stab combination to the sixth. Pausing for a fraction of a second to evaluate his remaining targets, Ryan leapt forward to cut through the remaining soda bottle. Quickly turning back to the fifth dummy, he lunged in to impale the mannequin artificial heart.

"You and Jamie made the front page."

Ryan looked up from the final training dummy to see Dr. Loomis walking towards him with a newspaper in his hand. Rachel and Jamie, watching from the back porch, also took notice of his arrival. Ryan started to walk toward the doctor, but suddenly darting to the side and jabbing his sword into the last of his targets. He wiped the blade clean and slipped it back into its sheath as resumed his path toward Dr. Loomis.

"Would you mind telling me why you two felt the need to do an interview?" Loomis asked, holding up the newspaper. Ryan looked at the cover. The picture showed a slightly grim, yet confident looking Ryan standing supportively behind a nervous looking Jamie. A giant, ghostly image of Michael's mask loomed ominously behind them. The caption read, "I won't hide anymore."

"Well that's not the slightest bit overdramatic," Ryan chuckled sarcastically. Handing the paper back to Loomis, he continued, "First of all, I needed the people of Haddonfield to understand the situation with Michael and Jamie. They need to understand what she's been through." He put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "No more rocks thrown through windows with letters saying 'THE EVIL CHILD MUST DIE!' That kind of crap is the last Jamie needs to put up with. Also, I needed to let Michael know what we're going to be doing this Halloween."

"Why in God's name would you want Michael to know what you're doing?" Dr. Loomis asked in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten what happened two years ago?" Ryan shot back. "He cut off the power and phone service to the entire town, and then massacred almost the entire Haddonfield police force! And what about all the people he killed last year trying to draw Jamie out into the open? It's only by sheer dumb luck that Rachel's even alive today! I need Michael to know that he doesn't need to do any of that this year. Jamie will be out in the open, all Michael has to do is get by me."

Rachel looked very uncomfortable at this statement, but didn't say anything. Having had this same argument with Ryan dozens of times over the past year, and seeing that both Rachel and Jamie appeared to be on Ryan's side, Dr. Loomis decided to save his breath. Turning to Rachel, Ryan continued. "Now, you told me you think you've found someone who can break the curse on Jamie?"

Rachel nodded, "I've been talking to a woman named Sarah Bailey who claims to be a witch. She's agreed to come to Haddonfield this Saturday with her coven. She seems very confident that they can help us." Ryan smiled, "That's excellent news Rachel, I was beginning to get worried." He paused for a moment, "We should probably bring Billy with us. He's been exposed to both Michael and Jamie. After I kill Michael, if the curse can't move to Jamie, he'll be a strong candidate."

"Good thinking," Loomis commented.

* * *

A bus pulled up on the outskirts of Haddonfield. Four women in white gowns stepped out, and headed off into an abandoned field.

"You girls be careful now," the bus driver called after them, "watch out for any freaks."

The lead girl paused, a faint smile on her lips. "We are the freaks," she replied nostalgically as she and her friends continued on.

* * *

It was close to midnight as Ryan, Rachel, Jamie, Billy, and Dr. Loomis stepped into the abandoned field. Billy's parents had been reluctant to allow their son to participate in this ritual, but had eventually relented. As the newcomers approached the four young women, one of the witches stepped forward and raised her hand in greeting.

"Are you Sarah?" Rachel questioned.

Sarah nodded her head. "You must be Rachel" she offered. When Rachel nodded in kind, Sarah looked to Jamie and Billy, "I take it these are the children you spoke of." Gesturing to her friends, Sarah continued, "This is Wendy, Cassandra, and Serena."

As she spoke, Cassandra gave Ryan an appraising look. "Hi handsome," the red-headed witch purred, "are you single?"

Ryan put his arm around Rachel. "No," he answered with a grin, "sorry."

"Aw, tough luck Cassie," Serena teased.

"Yeah, better luck next time," Wendy giggled.

"Don't mind her," Sarah offered with a smile, "she's always like that."

Dr. Loomis looked over the group of girls. "These are the white witches who are going to break to curse of the Thorn?"

"They're white witches," Serena corrected, "I'm not."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "That joke is soooo old," she groaned.

"Yeah," Wendy smiled, ruffling her friend's hair, "don't quit your day job Serena."

"I don't have a day job," the dark-skinned witch protested, swatting Wendy's hand away and giving her a playful shove.

"Then get one and don't quit it," Cassandra offered with a smirk.

"So much for instilling them with awe," Sarah reprimanded her friends with obviously fake disapproval. "Maybe we should get on with this before they completely stop taking us seriously."

The four witches lit twelve candles to form a circle, and directed Jamie and Billy to stand in the middle. They then spread out in four directions, and stood facing the two children.

"Hail to the Guardians of watchtowers of the East," Wendy began, her pale skin glowing in the firelight, "powers of Air and invention. Hear us!"

"Hail to the Guardians of watchtowers of the South," Cassandra continued, "powers of Fire and feeling. Hear us!"

"Hail to the Guardians of watchtowers of the West," Serena intoned, her shining blued eyes standing out against her dark skin, "powers of Water and intuition. Hear us!"

"Hail to the Guardians of watchtowers of the North," Sarah finished the circle, "powers of Mother and Earth. Hear us!"

In the distance, there was a flash of lightning. The wind began to pick up.

"Manon," Sarah called out, "a dark curse looms over these children. We ask that you offer them your protection."

There was another crash of thunder and lightning, this time closer. The wind howled around them.

"Hear us Manon!" the witches cried out in unison.

The thunder and lightning grew louder and closer as the witches continued to chant. The wind whipped around them fiercely. The candles were blown out as the roar of the wind grew deafening. All at once, four bolts of lightning struck, scarcely more than a dozen feet behind the witches. The wind died down, and all was silent.

"Did it work?" Ryan asked after a moment.

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel any different," he observed.

For a moment, Jamie was silent. Then she let out a deep breath and spoke, "I do." She looked up, relief evident on her face, "he's gone. I can't feel him anymore."

Ryan, Rachel, Jamie, Billy, and Dr. Loomis all sincerely thanked Sarah and her coven, and the four witches departed with offerings of "blessed be."

"Now it's all up to me," Ryan offered gravely.

* * *

In the basement of the old Myers house, Michael looked up in confusion. He could no longer feel the connection with his niece. Looking down at her picture on the cover of the newspaper, the boogeyman of Haddonfield let out an ominous growl.


End file.
